New Adventures to Embark On
by the final soul 23
Summary: Finn wonders what to do, until he reads into his family history and discovers a secret about himself. He then becomes very different due to this secret. Finn X Marceline
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but the ones I create, all other rights go to their respective owners. By the way, Finn is 17 in this story.**

It was a chilly fall day in the land of Ooo. Finn had just woken up to the smell of Jake's delicious bacon pancakes. "Today's gonna be awesome!" he thought to himself. He then heard Jake whine,"Fiiinnn, hurry, your breakfast is getting cold." "I'll be there in a minute!" Finn yelled back as he finished putting his shirt on. He went downstairs and saw that Jake had just finished his food and was licking his fingers,"Hey Bmo, hey Jake, good morning! Anything new?" Finn said as he sat down to eat his breakfast. "Well the angry fire trolls finally left Ice King alone, I guess that's pretty cool." Jake said. "Yeah, I guess that's pretty cool." Finn said agreeingly.

"So, any plans for the day?" Bmo said in a curious voice. "We could go hang with Marcy." Finn suggested. "Are you sure?" asked Jake in a somewhat pleading and scared voice."Dude, really, that whole "_her _treehouse" thing was like 4 years ago, we're all cool now, remember." Finn replied in a slightly annoyed tone. Finn picked up the phone to call Marceline, _ring ring... ring ring, "_Hello." "Hey Marcy." "Oh hey Finn, whaddya want?" "Wanna hang out!" "Sorry I can't now, maybe later though." "Oh... okay then." Finn finished with a sigh as he hung up the phone. "Dude, don't be sad, we can play cards or somethin' 'til she can hang. "I guess so, let's get started, I'll deal"Finn said.  


**MARCY'S P.O.V.**

I felt bad about turning Finn down, I just had to finish cleaning so that I could be "presentable" around Ooo. I absolutely hate all these new laws. I felt especially bad about turning Finn down because he had grown so much in the past few years. "_Mostly physically."_ I thought to myself then blushed. Anyways, back to cleaning, ugghh._  
_

**BACK TO THIRD PERSON** (_the treehouse)_

"Man, I'm sick of cards.", Jake complained. "Fine, but, can you at least get me a book to read?" Finn asked politely. " Sure man, totally.", Jake said in a monotone voice. He walked over to the bookshelf and picked one at random. "Heads up homie!", he said, tossing the book to Finn. _Mertens Family History_ read the cover. Finn opened it and began to read it. Finn suddenly looked up from it, " J-J-J-Jake. ", "Yeah?", " Read this part... here. ", " Okay... wow. ", Jake finished saddiningly, " That's some heavy stuff. "

**So that will be chap 1. sorry for the huge waits, its just destiny and mortal kombat and skate 3 and homework. and its just fanfiction is what i do when i get really bored. but ill try to type more often. so, a question for the reviews. do you want shorter chapters. medium like this. or reaaaalllly long ones . let me know so i can start ch.2. btw sry bout the cliffhanger hehehe. -TFS23**


	2. Untold Stories

The book read,_ "The Mertens family were world-famous vampire hunters, thought to be the best. However, mighty as they were they had yet to defeat the vampiric royalty, as much as they tried."_ Two sentences, two sentences that could instantly destroy one of his greatest friendships. Those sentences destroyed him, he read them again and again, expecting them to suddenly change. Then, about an hour later, the phone rang, and Finn prayed to Glob, Grod, Gob, the Cosmic Owl, anyone who may listen, that it wasn't who he knew it was.

Finn picked up the phone and answered shakily,"He… Hello, Treehouse here, Finn talking. Hey Finny, it's Marcy, anyways, I finished what I was doing so we can hang out and jam now.F: I… I don't know if you want to be friends with me anymore Marceline. M:Why wouldn't I be?F: I learned something about myself I don't think you'd like to know.M: I'm sure it's nothing… Finn… Finn, you there?"F:… Marceline ended the call and thought, _" He must be a wreck if he ran off like that. I wonder what's bothering him?_

Marceline put down the phone and flew as fast as she could to the treehouse, all the while wondering what was wrong. About 5 minutes later she arrived and hurried in to see Finn sitting emotionless on the couch. "What did you want to tell me Finn?" Marceline ansked tentatively, "I can't bring myself to tell you, but read this." Finn replied while giving Marceline the book and pointing to the passage. As words of hate from her friend's kin washed over her, she forgot all manners of difference between parent and child and turned to her devastated friend who she now saw as a thrneat, and with rage consuming her body, yelled, **" YOU HAVE KILLED MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY WITHOUT A BLINK, DO NOT EXPECT ANY MERCY FROM ME, TIME TO PAY!"** As she finished speaking she threw an inhuman punch that launched Finn out the open door and sent him flying into a crash landing about 100 ft from the treehouse. As she went to pursue him, she notices she was stuck in the large yellow band the was Jake's arm, she struggled for a moment until she came to her senses and said, " Jake you can let me go, I need to go find Finn and apologize." As Jake released her she set out the door to find Finn.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**I'm back baby, sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long, thanks for sticking with me through all this time, it looks like ch2 is going up on second anniversary of first. Chaps should be somewhat more regular from now on. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review, it helps me know what you guys did and didn't like so I can shape future chapters to be enjoyable for everyone.**

** YF, TFS23**


End file.
